Forbidden
by Answer-the-door
Summary: Two types of vampires with a twist... there were never meant to fall in love but what happens if they do? read on to find out :P
1. Preface

**hi :) so this is my very first fanfic sooo im nervous! i really hope you like it i made it up completely xD so R&R the Preface and if anyone wants some more i can post i'm not doing this to get views i just wanted to share this with you guys :)  
>soo i hope you enjoy :)<br>Oh yeah Richelle Mead owns the "Strigoi" and any other references to Vampire Academy :) but I own the rest :3  
>lid x<strong>

Preface.

There once was a time when my kind roamed the earth, before good and evil, before the hate spread and before the Aliens came, the Aliens who have forgotten how they came to be, the ones who call themselves _Humans_. These beings destroyed my kind and we turned against each other some of them went underground 'protecting' themselves from turning into 'monsters'. But my ancestors saw that there was great potential in these beings and stayed on the surface, we blended in with them and none of them expected a thing, but some of them experimented with the aliens they found we could live without our natural food source - Manioc roots – just by using the teeth we were born with to prick the surface of the aliens skin and take their blood and we could use the powers of our kind to stun them though the procedure. Soon the words "Witch" and "Vampire" spread across the earth's surface. But the aliens couldn't see who was doing this as our slaver gives humans a sort of high, we watched as they tour each other apart falsely accusing each other. Now there are two groups of us and we are all Strigoi but the ones on top of the earth's surface are called the Light Strigoi and the ones down below are Strigoi of darkness these still live off of the Manioc roots.

* * *

><p>If you want more tell me in the reviews :) thanks for reading sorry its small but its just the preface :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 1&2&3

**So here is chapter 1 and 2 cause I dont know who to add chapters one by one, and it makes me sick to read instructions :D HAHA yeah soo here hope you like and R&R please :3**  
><strong>lid x<strong>

Chapter 1

Aili opened her eyes to find she didn't know where she was, confused she grabbed her head and sat up and then it all clicked in to place. She groaned. Again? God her mother was going to kill her! Back in the same hospital bed that she had been dismissed from only last week.  
>"Aileen? How many times do I and your father have to tell you to drink! You know it's for your own good and we have been talking and we agreed that enough is enough no more of this 'vegetarian' thing you are the future queen of our people and you know you need to be strong to lead them..."<br>Aili blocked her mother's voice out, she didn't want to drink blood it made her feel sick just at the thought of it, she wanted to be normal like the human kids that were at her school. There was a myth that there was a way to live without blood by taking the juice of some plant but it was just a myth. Just as there was the myth of the dark ones who lived down below but again just a myth of course.  
>"Aileen? Are you listening to me?"<br>She nodded but by the look on her mother's face that wasn't enough for her "Yes mother, I am listening to you."  
>"Enough with the attitude now come on your father needs us looking smart he has... um... guests." She looked worried, Aili wanted to ask her about it but she knew better.<p>

"Um, ok then let me get changed." She climbed out of the bed and pulled on her clothes as her mother went to check her out of the hospital. Aili found her mother waiting by reception talking to a nurse, they both turned to look at her.  
>"How are you feeling Miss Aili?" asked Nora one of the few human's who knew about Strigoi.<br>"Um, better thank you Nora." Aili smiled at the old nurse she was an old family friend as well as their private nurse. Aili was fond of her but as her best friend Shakira always said she was fond of every one. Aili and her mother said good bye to Nora.  
>"Good bye Mrs Amitiel, good bye Miss Aili, I hope I don't see you two here too soon." They both smiled at this and walked out to where a car was ready and waiting for them.<br>Aili loved the family's driver Simon; she loved how oblivious he was but most of all she loved how much he cared about them.  
>"Hey Si, how are you today?" she beamed at the human.<p>

"I'm alright Miss Aili, you're the one who we were worried about and how are you feeling now?"

She smiled "I'm fine now." Then he looked at her in the mirror and she added "I promise." He nodded his sign of approval.

The car was silent after that, until just before they got to the house her mother turned to her and said. "Right run up to your room, I got Daisy to go pick out some new clothes for you." She pulsed as they got out of the car and started walking up towards the big house. Just before they got to the door Amitiel stopped her daughter "Tonight we are going to have some very... odd looking visitors, you have to be nice but remember to keep them at a distance, ok?" Aili nodded in confusion, "You're old enough to join us for this dinner now but your brother and sister aren't. Now go, hurry!" Aili ran up stairs really confused, when she got to the room there was a silver-grey floor length dress, it has see-through shoulder cuffs, it nips in at the waist and tumbles down like a waterfall. She gasped; it was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, and then it hit her she'd seen this dress before, she designed this dress! Aili was so shocked she didn't notice Daisy watching her smiling.  
>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Daisy's thick Persian accent was strong as she said this.<p>

Speechless Aili nodded "WHO DID THIS?" she screamed in excitement.

Daisy's smile – if possible – broadened showing all of her perfectly pearly white teeth. "well I found your drawing of it then showed it to your parents because it was so beautiful, and they had it made for you."  
>Aili was speechless, she smiled widely "will you help me get in it?"<p>

Daisy helped Aili in to the dress and pulled her white-blond hair in to a neat – what can only be described as a Jennifer Lopez type- bun. Aili applied her own make up; a flick of liquid eyeliner, a dab of mascara and a sweep of blusher so she wouldn't look too pail. Finally she dotted a coral coloured lipstick. She slipped her favourite skin colour Christian Louboutin heels and walked out of her room, to run straight in to her farther. Sariel was in a gray suit and waist coat, his shirt was a crisp white fitted shirt.

"Oh, sorry dad, I didn't see you there." She smiled at her farther, but he seemed dumb-struck. "Umm... dad?" she asked.

"Sorry. It's just that you look really pretty tonight; your mother got your drawing made I see?"

"Yeah she did; it's beautiful isn't it? I really love it, but can I ask who will be joining us tonight?" she asked innocently.

Sariel look as though he was to tell her but thought better of it, instead he said, "Now what has your mother said about our guest tonight?"

"Umm... let me think... oh yeah that's it, she said they would look strange and I shouldn't become too attached to them..." Aili looked up expectantly at her farther hoping he'd explain what that meant. Aili and her father were close but she knew that a lot of people found him intimidating but they only saw him when he was working, but right now she could tell he was working and that he would be cold and distant, so she decided not to push him.

He just said, "Take that advice, but remember that they are Strigoi." Then he walked downstairs.

Feeling a tight coil of anxiety in the pit of her stomach Aili decided to have a sit down on her bed until she recovered. She sat down on her plush mattress and stroked her petit hands along the flowery bed spread. She sighed, hearing voices from down stairs, her mother being delightful (as always) and her farther being the master of the house – nothing changing there either.

Waiting about five minuet's Aili got to her feet and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Catching a glimpse of her-self in a gold mirror she realised that even though she enjoyed dressing up this look wasn't her, in fact she could hardly recognise her-self. Sighing she touched her face with worried eyes. The voices were coming from the living room; she crossed the hallway and entered the room to be with her family and their guests. She didn't look at the guest as she walked to her mother, who held out her hand, as her farther introduced her to the new comers.

Glancing up for the first time she saw a family literary the mirror reflection to her own, just instead of the white blond hair running from both sides of her family they had the darkest black hair Aili had ever seen. She gasped. Looking closer she could that maybe her family looked a little different – a little. It was un-nerving but she couldn't forget her manners, so Aili stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Aileen but feel free to call me Aili." She said with a smile. Studying the man she took in his flattish face and deep brow, he had jet black hair to match his hair but pale skin, and very small for a man. His wife a tight lipped woman towering above her husband she was wearing a long black shift dress that emphasised how skinny she was. Aili went still as she took in the last of the guest a young boy her own age if a little bit older with the same night black hair but somehow considering his parents he was – how could she put it? Hot! The boy had high cheek bones and a muscular body, his eyes where deep, deep, deep brown. As she looked into them she felt like she was falling. She shook the thought away as soon as it came and just to be on the safe side she glanced away. She smiled at the others and not looking at the boy.

The man stepped forward. "Hello Miss Aileen."

Shocked she blinked- hadn't she just told them to call her Aili? "Um-" she begun but was cut off by her father who spoke over her.

"This, my dear, is Mr Knight." He paused and glanced at the man. "And this is Mrs Knight and their son Raven." An awkward silence filled the great room.

Aili suddenly felt very faint, she didn't want to make a scene, so she said "Well then Mr Knight, Mrs Knight," daring to take a look at the boy named Raven, she swallowed "Raven, if you wouldn't mind excusing me for a moment I left something up stairs." She smiled politely and bobbed her head at the guest, dodging her mother's eagle eyes.

She walked out all to a where one set of eyes on her- Ravens.

Chapter 2

_Stop staring at her!_ Raven reproached himself. _Remember what father said! _Of course he remembered but Aili was just so beautiful for word to express. He'd just met the girl and already he just wanted to feel her in his arms. _Stop it! Her family are the evil monsters your mother _(or in his case your nanny) _told you would get you if you weren't asleep at eight. _Raven sighed inwardly. Maybe she's not like that; after all she doesn't seem as cold as her parents. She looked very frail as she walked out and believe it or not even more pail than when she walked in. _AH what are you thinking she's the daughter of a MONSTER she's the same! _

Raven stepped forward "Um sorry but would it be possible to use your bathroom?" he asked Aili's mother.

"Yes. Out the door and up the stairs, first door to the left."

"Thanks." He replied but no one was listening, so with a mental shrug he took her instructions.

In the bathroom he looked at himself for a long time, he had never thought of himself good-looking but his friends complained to him about how he always got the "fit girls". He'd never felt anything for any of his "girlfriends" not even attraction. He'd only gone out with the last one because it had been seen right at the time as he was the captain of the football team and the girl was new to the school also the captain of the cheerleading squad. Raven sighed and splashed water on his face. Opening the door she saw a sliver of light coming from the room opposite, and a faint dream like voice drifted though.

"The end" said the voice.

"Tell us another one!" Came a chorus of gleeful voices.

Laughter as smooth as bells "No I have to get back to the guests, but thank you Prince Sam and Princess Douma for saving me." Footsteps headed to the other side of the door it was only then did Raven realise that he has crept closer to the door.

"No, don't go! Please! At least sing before you go!" this was a little boy's voice.

"Sing?" the dreamy voice, he now realised it was Aili, sighed "alright then, and then I going."

She begun to hum the tune, then slowly dreamily she began to sing:

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
>Waiting to sail your worries away.<br>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
>And your boat waits down by the key.<br>The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
>Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.<br>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
>Wave good-bye to cares of the day.<br>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
>Sail far away from lullaby bay.<em>"

Raven was frozen on the spot, like she had cast a trance over him. The door opened, he felt his eyes widen and saw Aili's do the same.

"Er-Um... I was Um- just going down." He stuttered pointing to the stairs, but without moving.

Aili stepped out in to the hall way and almost protectively guarding the door with her small petit body (which didn't do much because if he could stop looking in to her eyes he could easily see right past her). _God she's so beautiful!_

Aili looked confused "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked so suddenly she even surprised herself, but his gaze was making her uncomfortable it was so intense.

"Oh, um sorry."

"No I'm sorry that was rude of me" she smiled apologetically, "So, I suppose you heard my dreadful singing then, I honestly don't know why they like it but they seem to go to sleep when I sing. It's weird really when they were really little our nanny used to make me sing them to sleep, for something in return obviously." She smirked then suddenly stiffened when realised who she was talking to and closed right up again just like a clam. "Well, we better go find the others." She didn't give him time to respond as she charged ahead down the hall towards the stairs he caught up with her in just a few easy steps. Without thinking he touched her arm she froze under his touch, she could see it too. There was images flashing though his vision – images of a girl and a boy that looks exactly like the two of them. The images went as soon as they had come and when both of their visions had come back the realised how close they were, just looking in to each other's eyes.

Swallowing Aili blinked "Um, maybe we should? -"

Stepping back Raven suddenly realised who she was and why he can't get involved with her, she's a monster, he can't get sidetracked by her beauty so he said "Yeah lets go see if dinners ready." He stormed away from her seething with himself.

Aili let out a long deep breathe, _what just happened? _One minute shehad been singing to her brother and sister then wildly rambling to Raven (who she'd just met, and didn't know anything about) to seeing images of the two of them in her head. She closed her eyes breathing deeply to recover herself and then walking down to join her family and their guest.

She walked into the downstairs hall way just as the house cook –betty- rang the bell for dinner and met the party half-way to the grand dining room. She didn't meet any one's eyes as she walked though the grand door to an even grander room. The beautiful oak table had a seating placement as the party wondered around the table looking for their placement it became clear to Aili exactly who she'd be sharing the night with. She sighed when she saw her name she sat down and braced herself for her fate.

Sitting wear she was she didn't have any one on her left but Raven to her right and 'Adults' were all grouped together a little way from the two teenagers.

The glanced at Raven quickly, then realised that whatever her parents were doing tonight it was probably helpful if she – at least – made effort to talk to him.

"So, Um Raven..." she began, then this strange sensation came over her and she needed to tell and ask him everything, "to be honest with you I only came home from the hospital like an hour before you arrived and mother told me you were coming in the car, I have no idea who you and your family are and why your here – so start from the beginning, who are you Raven?" she smiled.

He looked shocked at her openness, but he recovered quickly and replied softly. "Um well my names, Raven Knight, um, I live not too far from here. Wait- you have no idea who we are?"

She shook her head, confused. "Um should I?"

"Yeah- well I mean, I just thought-" He looked up and stopped sharply. She followed his eyes to see the whole room was looking at them. "...Never mind..." he finished softly his eyes looked with Sariel's.

_Grate more awkward silence, what do they know that I don't? And what was he going to say? For now she'd let it drop and corner him later, she'd make sure he'd tell her!_

Amitielcleared her throat, "well let's tuck in to the food shall we?" she tried to smile but it didn't look right on her tight lip face.

Raven's mother spoke for the first time "Yes, what a great idea Amitiel." The woman had a soft voice but Aili knew she wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of her.

Conversations began again but Aili and Raven sat in silence.

"Um so what school do you go to?" Raven asked this time.

"Oh, um, do you know St. Vladimir?"

"Oh, really? Um do you know Sandalphon Kokofski?" Aili stared at him; Sandalphon (Sandy as every one called him) was her X-boyfriend. "What? You do know him then, I take it?"

She blushed, "Um, yeah sort of, um, we kind of dated..."

Now he was starring at her, something flickered across his eyes which she couldn't read. "Are you sierras? You dated Sandy?" well it looks like Raven also knew him as Sandy.

"Um, yeah? I mean I dumped him." She shrugged, "I found out something..." She'd found out that Sandy had cheated on her, she'd dumped him a week ago, not that she'd ever really felt anything for him and Shakira (her BBF) had said that she should dump him anyway.

Raven went still for some reason he looked angry. "Yes. I heard about that."

"Yeah, well..." she shrugged.

"Aili? Can I ask you why you were coming home from the hospital?" He asked.

"Oh, um." She didn't know what to say but looking into those eyes she couldn't help but tell him the truth. Knowing that he was also Strigoi she pressed on, even though she was very embarrassed not many Strigoi get why she doesn't drink human blood, not even her parents. The thing is she just felt wrong when she did it and tried to not do it until she finds herself in hospital. "Um, well I, um don't like to, err... Drink. If you get what I'm saying."

Raven looked more shocked than she'd seen him tonight, he lowered his voice. "You don't like to drink human blood?"

She cheeks redden, "No I hate it, it makes me gag, so I don't drink and I lose strength and collapse then get whisked off to hospital so they can feed me." She grimaced.

Raven looked relived, "you know you shouldn't do that right it's not good for you."

She smiled, with no humour, "yeah why don't you just tell me how much of a freak I am? Just like everyone else."

Raven touched her arm – this time nothing happened but flash of electricity – he jerked his hand away. They were staring at each other so intensely, "I don't think you're a freak, Aili." He said her name with such wonder it made her shiver.

"Well you should, Sandy never got it, only my best friend understands – but then again she still drinks." She glanced away realising that she was truly alone with no one to understand her and that thought made her very sad.

Raven grabbed her hand, which was on her lap where it had dropped from the last time he'd touched her. Aili's head whipped around to look at him, his dark eyes full of understanding and something else like... wonder.

"Trust me Aili, I don't think you're a freak, and..." he died out but then some were he found the courage to say the last few words on his mind. "I think Sandy is an idiot, to ever do that to you. Don't look at me like that, I mean it and I know we only just met but I can have my opinions can't I?" he ginned a grin which startled her because it left her breathless.


	3. Chapter 4

**so here you go chapter four btw chapter 3 was also in with chapter 1 and 2 I just didn't realise xD SORRY!  
>hope you enjoy it gets quite steamy nearer the end! :3<strong>

**R&R please :) love Lids :P x**

**chapter_ 4 _**

_Jesus Christ! She hates human blood! She's like us! – But she doesn't even know we exist... How can one creature be so perfect? And most of all how could Sandy do that to this beautiful, beautiful girl?  
><em>They sat in silence for a while and Raven Kept steeling glances at Aili, after a while she turned to him and said what had obviously been on her mind for a while "Raven how do you know sandy?" he breathed in sharply. His connection to Sandy isn't pleasant and he really didn't want to share the horrible truth with her and spoil her innocence.  
>"Um..." he started and then turned his whole body towards her and looked in those gorgeous emerald green eyes, and he wanted to tell her everything about him and wanted to know her more, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off but his mother calling him.<br>"Raven!" her harsh tone pierced his ears; he shuddered but turned to his mother anyway.  
>"Yeah?" he said impatiently he wasn't in the mood for his mother right now.<br>Her eyes widened and her lips pursed, he could feel the air around the room become heavy and quiet, his eyes wondered to the faces around the table, all eyes were on him.

Sariel cleared his throat, "Um, Aili be a good girl and go check on your siblings will you?"

Aili didn't say anything but got up and hurried out like she couldn't get away quick enough. Raven hadn't realised how close they were sitting but when she got up he immediately missed the warmth coming from her body and kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight.

"Raven! We warned you!"  
>"What? What have I done we were talking we both happen to know the same person! We are – were sitting next to each other I'm not going to ignore her am I?" he was getting a little too angry but he couldn't help it he was sick of being told what to do.<p>

"Now came down son." His farther tried to calm him.

"Why does she not know anything?" Raven turned to Aili's parents now.

"How we raised _our_ child is none of your business young man." Amitiel answered coolly.

"No Amitiel let me tell the young boy." Sariel said with a creepy smile on his face. "Our daughter knows nothing because she is not...how should I put this? ... not like us, she is not strong enough to know until she has no choice but to do what's best for our people."

Raven laughed without humour "so she will be thrown in the deep end when you die! And can I ask why you think she's so different?" then he gasped, "No way! You think she not like you because she hates to drink blood?" This time he laughed but it was bitter. "So please share we me this why are we here tonight? Mother, father you never shared the honour of this knowledge with me."  
>This time it was Sariel who laughed "My, my what an excellent king you will make!" this only got a low growl from Raven, "well, Raven we are here tonight to discuss business, king to king."<br>"And what business would that be?" Raven was sick of being left out on matters such as this.

"What to do with my daughter." Was all he said before he got up and walked out signalling to Apollyon to follow him.

Raven was stunned, he felt sick and angry.

_What does that mean?_ He wondered _what were they thinking of doing?_

He excused himself from the table muttering something about needing to go to the toilet but really went to find Aili.

Raven walked up the stairs and along the corridor, he didn't know where he'd find her so he stated calling her name softly so no one else would hear him, he walked past a door and it flung open and some ones hand pulled him in when the door shut behind him and he was pushed against the door. Gasping when he realised his capturer was Aili.  
>He grinning he become his normal bold self "So, this is interesting" indicating that Aili was still pressing against him catching her breathe, she blushed and pulled away but he grabbed her waist. Raven was so caught up with the electricity in the air he wasn't thinking he was acting. "I wasn't complaining" she gasped but didn't move. "Aili, I know we have just met... but I feel a pull to you and I want to try something out... stay still" She nodded.<p>

Raven kept one hand around her waist but let the other trail slowly up Aili's side, when he reached her bare neck he paused before lightly tracing his figure tips over up it, as soon as their skin touched electricity jolted though both of them but it wasn't an electric shock it felt right. He slowly lowered his lips to her throat and kissed her neck she gasped then moaned in pleasure, this encouraged him to go further up her neck, he kissed over her jaw and pulsed and hovered over her lips his eyes begging her to agree to the kiss when she complied he slowly lowed his lips to hers. Raven brushed his lips over Aili's, she took a deep breath in which was cut off when he crushed his lips down, he couldn't take the suspense any longer, his tongue slid along the gap between her lips begging for an entrance and again she complied without hesitation as their tongue's dances and explored each other's mouths they moaned in unison. After a while they pulled away but their foreheads still together trying to catch their breath gazing into her eyes Raven finally spoke up, "yeah that's what I thought might happen and a little extra" he grinned and Aili giggled the sound was like music to his ears, "GOD! Aili I NEED to see you again! Please say we can meet tomorrow after school!" at the desperation in his voice Aili giggled again and this time he couldn't help himself he attacked her lips again and this time it got very heated, he spun her around so that she was against the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in closer, every inch of their bodies touched. Raven knew he had to stop soon before he got too aroused so he pulled back for air.

When Aili spoke next her voice was husky "after school tomorrow I have my dance lesson" she became shy "you could come with me and watch me dance if you like? And after we could do something?"  
>Raven knew that if should dance as well as she could sing he'd be there in a flash, he grinned down at her and she smiled up "I" kiss "would" kiss "love" kiss "to" At this Aili beamed up at him her whole face seemed to glow in his eyes, she truly was <em>the<em> most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. "It's a date then, I'll pick you up form school and take you to your lesson?"  
>"Um well, my lesson is at my school so all you would have to do is come down to " she smiled and Raven knew he would never get used to that smile. "Raven? What school do you go to?" she asked innocently, but then panic creased over her face and though her eyes "Oh God!"<p>

"WHAT?" he asked franticly.

"I just realised I know nothing about you and you know only a little about me!"

"Oh, well then it gives us things to talk about tomorrow" he gave her a reassuring smile and she relaxed a bit.  
>"You know my mum told me 'not to get attached' to you" she imitated her mother perfectly like she had a lot of practice, "but as soon as I laid eyes on you Raven I knew it wouldn't be that simple." Ravens heart swelled with joy at that prospect. <p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that and <strong>PLEASE<strong> review! I would make my day if I knew what people thought! :) until next time amigos :') x


	4. Chapter 5

hey :) so here you go, I know its kinda short but I kinda have a bit of writers block and this is the best I could come up with at the moment because I'm actually meant to be doing some revision for an exam tomorrow... haha so thats gonna be FUN! but enough with my life I'm sorry this chapter is quite short but there you go xD.

enjoy :)

Lids :P

Chapter 5

Aili sat looking in to her dressing tables mirror; she had taken off her makeup and now was slowly brushing her hair. She knew it was late and she knew she had to get up early in the morning for school, but she also knew that she wouldn't find sleep not with her mind and heart going one thousand miles a minute! Raven had left her with his number and gone down to the living room shortly after their date had been set, and after she had got her breath back she had followed him and they spent the rest of the night taking quick glances at each other when their mothers and fathers weren't looking.

Aili sighed and crawled into bed she laid their just thinking of Ravens eyes, Ravens smile and Ravens touch. She closed her eyes content with her life at that moment. Aili drifted in to a deep sleep; her dream took her to a meadow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Dream\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The meadow was full of flowers, each flower more beautiful than the next. She bent down to smell a poppy; she plucked it form the ground and began walking though the meadow slowly twiddling in her hands. The sun beamed down on her, she loved the feeling of the sun on her skin. For a moment she stopped and stood perfectly still with her face raised to the sun and her eyes closed.

Suddenly Aili felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly but she knew who it was without looking – she could sense him - Raven. With a smile on her face she decided she wanted to tease him so she didn't turn around to face him she stood just as she had before. After a few seconds he became impatient and tried to walk around her to face her but instead of letting him face her, she started to run away from him. Her laugh rang though the air and her long hair flowed out behind her as she ran. Aili could hear Ravens feet pounding the ground and he was catching up fast, but she wanted him to catch her.

Aili gasped as two strong arms encircled her waist, her petit body was drawn backwards until it lightly hit an equally strong and muscular chest. Ravens breath was warm by her ear as he whispered "Gotcha!" Goosebumps covered her arms, but she didn't have time to react as Raven picked her up and spun her around.

Aili's giggles rippled the air once again, "Oh, okay, okay!" She laughed "time to put me down."

She turned to face Raven and looked him in the eye for the first time in the dream, but they weren't Ravens soft, sparkling eyes. These eyes looked like them but they were cold and full of hate.  
>"As you wish" he spoke coldly then let her go. She started to fall in to darkness, it felt like she was falling in to obis – falling for ever.<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/End of Dream\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Aili bolted from her bed and to her bathroom; she felt sick and had a hot sweat. She just made it to the toilet just in time. After vomiting with felt like it had gone on for hours she stood in front of her bathroom mirror and splashed cold water on her face. Aili looked at her reflection, she had huge dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than normal. She sighed and went back to bed; she didn't want to think of that nightmare for now she just wanted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>there you go hope its ok? :P<br>sorry its so sort again! please please please review let me know if you like it and if I should keep going? If you have any ideas what I could do next that would be beyond _**AMAZING!**_ thanks for reading! and don't forget to R&R! :D x


	5. Chapter 6

**So here you go :P I hope you enjoy it! um just a heads up every other chapter is on Raven and the others are on Aili if you hadn't worked that out xD **

**enjoy :P  
><strong>

**Love Lids x **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Raven's morning went passed in a blur, all though out double physics he kept glancing at his watch. His friend Seth glanced worriedly at Raven but he just shrugged, when the teacher had dismissed them Raven ran out the door, he just wanted to get this day over and done with. He planned to ditch school after lunch so he could get ready for his date with Aili and still have time to go and pick her up, he sighed just thinking of her.

"Hey, dude! Wait up!" Seth ran up to him a little out of breath, "Man what's got in to you, what are you up to?" Seth had blond surfer boy hair it was messy but he pulled it off well, he was handsome and he knew it, Seth was defiantly a ladies man. He and Raven had been friends along time, their mothers met when in hospital giving birth to both boys, so they were only a few days apart in age, Raven being the oldest.

"Yeah, man what's up? What's with all the running?" their other close friend Alejandro, who was breathing very heavily from the light jog to his friends. Alejandro was a heavy boy, who in Raven personally thought rocked the whole

'Rocker' look, he had longish dark brown hair that came to his shoulders and it was messy as well, Raven and Seth joked he looked like Jack Black.

"Umm I wasn't running... and nothing is 'up'" Raven hadn't told them about Aili, he knew they wouldn't approve and would try and stop him from seeing her.

Seth laughed, "Dude just by saying that it _tells _us that something is 'up' so tell us now." He quickly became serious; Seth hated being cut out of the loop.

Raven sighed he was gonna have to tell them now, but he'd miss the most important thing of all... that she is one of them...

"Well I have a... umm date." He rushed the last part, but both Seth and Alejandro came to an abrupt stop with eyes wide.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN?" Seth exclaimed. He knew Raven hadn't dated since that horrible day a while back but in his opinion it wasn't far enough in the past. "Dude, are you sure that's such a good idea?" then whispered so only Raven could hear, "after last time..."

Ravens face lost colour as he started to remember that night, he's blocked it from his memory as best as he could...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\FLASH BACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Raven had been dating Carmel - the schools head cheerleader and was human- and he had begun to think they were getting serious, that night they went to a beach party with their friends, most of them human and only a handful were Strigoi and due to the school they went to Strigoi of darkness and humans mixed but the humans are not aware that they are so close to Strigoi. That night Raven had planned on being open to what he was to Carmel, but fate had been twisted by... them... the party was crashed by some teenage Light Strigoi, they captured the humans and restrained the other Strigoi, as they started to feast on the humans Raven was forced to watch and then it was Carmel's turn she was crying and screaming for Raven and the Light Strigoi picked up on this and stepped out in to the middle of the two groups dragging Carmel with him. Ravens hair's stood up on his arms as he watched the evil being with the platinum blond hair skink his teeth in to her neck. Then something happened inside of him, he felt as if he was watching himself from afar, a dark fog began to mist around him like a visible aura and his eyes started to glow, his muscles tensed and he let out a deep growl which rumbled though the air. The two Strigoi holding him loosened as if wanting to get the hell out of his way but form one look from the platinum blond one they stayed put. Raven ripped his arms free, throwing the two aside like rag dolls and in a flash was at the Strigoi with the platinum blond hair's side and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground. Raven was about to rip the guys head off when a light hand touched his shoulder instantly calmed when he turned and look in to Seth's worried eyes.  
>"Dude I think it's time we go." Was all he said but it was enough for Raven to snap out of the weird haze of anger and he dropped the guy and turned towards Carmel who was slumped on the ground.<p>

His heart stopped.  
>Her body was extremely pail as if dead, but he knew better.<p>

Her head whipped around and her eyes were as pail as her skin, the only sigh that a human had been turned.

"Ok man, we REALLY need to go now!" Seth, who was panicked now, grabbed Ravens arm and dragged him to their nearby car.

Ravens eyes stayed on the girl until he could no longer make out her out line.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\END OF FLASH BACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that was the last time he'd dated anyone, for a while he'd shut up completely. Seth had once tried to ask him what had happened to him but Raven didn't know or want to think about it for that matter, so Seth had dropped it.

* * *

><p><strong>did you enjoy it? :3 I hope to hell and back you did :D soooo yeah... don't forget to R&amp;R... if you want... and yeah you want to I know it :D<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING!**  
><strong>till next time... :P<strong>


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys so here you go another chapter, this one has a bit of a scary moment for poor old Aili :( but she's saved by her knight in shining armour! YAYY! :D **

**so I hope you enjoy**

**Love Lid :P x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Aili walked to the school gates to wait for Raven, her stomach felt like it held a basket of butterflies, she was very nervous she just about lets her best friend Shekinah come and watch her dance let alone some boy whom she had just met.

Just then Shekinah herself walked up to Aili, she was beaming Aili had told her everything; what Raven looked like, what he had said to her, what she had said to him, the spark between them and finally the kiss.

"So what time is Lover Boy swinging round?" to this Aili just rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile, Shekinah giggled.

Shekinah had been Aili's best friend since nursery when a boy called Jack Russell had thrown Aili's favourite teddy bear across the playground on the first day, the teddy had been ruined when it crashed in to a muddy puddle but she had made a new friend, Shekinah had seen her crying and asked her what was wrong when Aili told her Shekinah had gone up to Jack and pushed him over in the mud. Shekinah had olive skin; her hair was a big brown mess of cork screw curls; she wasn't as thin as Aili but wasn't fat either. Shekinah had always loved to laugh and to be silly; she could cheer Aili up in an instant.

After a few minutes of mindless talking, Shekinah sighed, "ok my love, I'm gonna go now, so talk to you later I want to hear _everything_" she said with a wink.  
>Aili didn't want her to go but she knew she had to, "ok but remember don't tell anyone about this."<p>

Shekinah rolled her eyes and started to walk away, "like who?" she called over her shoulder.

Aili glanced at her watch, nearly time. A new wave of anxiety hit her, nearly knocking her to the ground she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, once, twice, three times on the fourth deep breath she felt a hand on her check, she opened her eyes and gasped in shock when she saw Sandy standing before her. She pulled away but he then pushed her against the wall.  
>"Where are you going, I only just got here." Ugh he was creepy! Sandy had slicked short blond hair and a cheeky smirk, yeah he was good looking but he was so slimy, Aili didn't know why she had ever said yes to going out with him, he was a complete tool!<p>

"Sandy please, let me go!" She pleaded but grip on her tightened, "you're hurting me!"

"No, I just want what is mine! Let me have you!" he crashed his lips to hers, she could taste and smell beer on his breath, he was drunk.

Aili twisted and turned trying to free herself from his now iron grip, Sandy's hands roamed her body and grouping every inch. He pulled back and she thrashed at him trying and failing to push him off her. Sandy placed slobbery wet kisses up her neck until he reached her ear, "Now, now be nice." He whispered, just as he was about to slam his lips to hers again he was pulled off her and was sent flying backwards. Aili felt violated and sunk down the wall and cried, to in shock to see her saviour.

She heard a few blows to skin and some grunts, Aili looked up though the haze of her tears. She saw a figure with night black hair beating the crap out of sandy, the figure she knew was Raven.

She crawled over to them, Raven was on top of Sandy so she could reach up to his shoulder. She need to reach him, it was like her mind was pulled towards him and she was made to calm and sooth him, as soon as her hand rested on his shoulder the spark went though her body and she knew the same thing had happened to Raven; he instantly clamed.

Raven got up and turned around to help Aili up, as soon she was in his arms she knew she felt at home for once. All her life she had been prepared to take her parents legacy, she was never allowed to be a kid, she could never just play with the friends she wanted, even though Shekinah and she had made friends on their own terms, her mother had approved it because of Shekinah's family. Aili would never call her house a home; she had never been shown love by her parents. But in Ravens arms she felt loved.

She cried into his to his chest for a few minutes, Sandy was still out cold. She pulled away and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. Aili looked in to Ravens dark mahogany eyes, his eyes showed a mixture of compassion, love and a hint of anger. She started to panic, was he angry at her?

Raven must have sensed her panic, and he frowned confused. "Aili? What's wrong?"

She pulled away and turned her back on him, in a small voice she said "It's ok if you want you can leave I'll be alright to get home, thank you for saving me, I get it if you never want to see me again." She sighed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Raven sounded panicked like his only access to air was about to be taken away from him, he ran around to face her. Lifting up her chin so he could look deep into her eyes, "there is nothing you can do to get rid of me that easily, not after that..."

Aili's heart stopped, "Bu-But aren't you mad at me?"  
>Raven looked confused again, "What, why would I be mad at you?"<p>

She shrugged, "I could see anger in your eyes and I thought that maybe you hated me..."  
>Now Raven sighed, "I was angry, I was- am angry that I didn't get to you quicker, I'm angry at what <em>he<em>" Raven said that with disgust "did to you. Never will I be angry at you... Did you encourage him?"  
>"WHAT? NO!"<br>"Well then, I have no need to be angry with you, do I?" He taped her nose lovingly, and for a moment they both forgot what had just happened, forgot about the world, it was just the two of them. Raven lowered his mouth to hers, Aili met it early.

After a while Raven pulled back, "Come on then let's go see how you can move." He joked.

With one arm protectively around her shoulders they walked over to the gym, leaving Sandy laying on the ground moaning in pain, _At least I know he's alive!_ Aili thought but didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? good I hope :D don't forget to R&amp;R, THANKS FOR READING :D until next time... :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, so here you go I hope you enjoy reading, I might upload again tonight - because I'm going away for the weekend so I wont be doing any up loading then - and I feel guilty xD haha**

**so enjoy **

** Love Lids :P x**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 8

Walking up the road towards Raven saw Sandy making out with a girl he couldn't quite see. He sighed. Sandy's father, even though both of them were Light Strigoi, was a businessman who worked with both Light Strigoi and Dark Strigoi; you could say he was the communication system for them. He was also a very dodgy man. Raven's father took him to a meeting with Sandy's father when he was fourteen, and since then he'd attended every meeting that had come after. It was these meetings where Raven had met Sandy. Sandy, much like his father, liked to brag to any man who would listen and flirt with just about any women who looked his way. Raven was always civil with him but he made Ravens skin crawl. It wasn't until Ravens cousin Clarice had burst in to his room crying that he had truly begun to hate Sandy. Sandy had gotten Clarice pregnant, and he refused to own up to it. Ravens jaw tensed at the memory.

Getting closer Raven could see that the girl was struggling against Sandy; he knew he had to get to her and help her as she obviously didn't want him kissing her. The closer he got the more he suspected this wasn't just one of Sandy's many girlfriends and he was taking advantage of her.

Ravens heart stopped when he caught a glimpse of long white-blond hair.  
><em>NO!<em> He screamed in his head, _it can't be her, please God don't let it be her!_

He was running now "shit" he muttered out load. Anger pulsed though his veins. He growled, they were only a few meters away now, when he heard Sandy slur, "- I just want what is mine! Let me have you!"

_How dear he! _The jealous part of his mind raged, but then the more sane part told him that she wasn't _his_...yet.

He sped up; he could see Aili thrashing against Sandy, then he crushed his lips against hers after he was done he trailed his lips up her throat. Again he growled in fury, he reached them and he pulled Sandy backwards and then started to beat the crap out of him.

Rage raged though his veins, the way Sandy had been touching her, _his_ Aili.

He only saw red, he could tell that he was very close to what happened last time; he could faintly see dark fog appearing in his eye line. Then something strange happened. A small delicate hand was placed on his shoulder, a spark was sent though his whole body and he calmed instantly. She had saved him from becoming the monster he knew nothing about. After he got up he pulled her towards him and held her as close to him as possible. God he loved the way her body fit perfectly with his it was like she was made just for him, that prospect made his heart fly.

When she pulled back to look into his eyes, he tried to portray just how he felt towards her. But then she pulled away, he frowned. In a small voice she said "It's ok if you want you can leave I'll be alright to get home, thank you for saving me, I get it if you never want to see me again." She sighed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Raven sounded panicked like his only access to air was about to be taken away from him, he ran around to face her. Lifting up her chin so he could look deep into her eyes, "there is nothing you can do to get rid of me that easily, not after that..."

Aili's heart stopped, "Bu-But aren't you mad at me?"  
>Raven looked confused again, "What, why would I be mad at you?"<p>

She shrugged, "I could see anger in your eyes and I thought that maybe you hated me..."  
>Now Raven sighed, "I was angry, I was- am angry that I didn't get to you quicker, I'm angry at what <em>he<em>" Raven said that with disgust "did to you. Never will I be angry at you... Did you encourage him?"  
>"WHAT? NO!"<p>

"Well then, I have no need to be angry with you, do I?" He taped her nose lovingly, and for a moment they both forgot what had just happened, forgot about the world, it was just the two of them. Raven lowered his mouth to hers, Aili met it early.  
>After a while Raven pulled back, "Come on then let's go see how you can move." He joked, but in his mind he was deadly serious ever since she had suggest he come and watch her dance he'd been excited to see it.<p>

They walked to the gym, Aili told him to go and sit on the benches. Raven watched as she ran gracefully to the dance instructor and then ran to the changing rooms. When she came back out she was in a leotard with a wrap around cardigan, her hair was pulled up in to a bun just like the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

Aili sat next to him on the bench and began to place her points on her feet. "So it's just you? And your instructor." He asked her.

"Yes, Aili is much better than any of the others in this school; she over took them quickly." Her instructor told him, "Hi, my names Cindy, Aili told me you're Raven." She smiled; she had a slight accent, Russian maybe.

"Yeah, hello it's nice to meet you." He said sincerely.

"Right Aili back to work." She started barking out orders. Aili sighed and got up, then turned around and kissed his check, went on her points and shuffled gracefully backwards. She giggled when Cindy told her off for doing no warm up before going up on her points.

Watching Aili was mesmerising; Raven could watch her all day and every day.  
>"Hummm..." Cindy pondered looking straight at him.<br>"What?" he and Aili both asked.  
>"Raven you're strong, aren't you?" he nodded, "Come here." She demanded, and he complied. "Ok you're going to run Aili and Raven here will lift you over his head and hold you there till I tell him otherwise."<br>Raven's eyes bulged, but Aili had a cheeky smile on her face; took a few steps backwards positioned herself looked at Cindy, who nodded, then ran gracefully at him. She jumped off the ground and glided though the air; he caught her petite frame and held it above his head.

Raven started to laugh; this was so weird for him, helping out a ballerina.

"Good hold it, Aili straight legs, straight back and straight arms and suck that tummy in!"

After Aili's lesson was done she had disappeared into the changing room and Cindy said good bye, Raven walked into the changing room himself. Aili was standing in the middle of the room trying to put on her necklace; he brushed her hands away and did the clasp, then wrapped his arms around her waist. He nibbled her neck and she gasped then giggled. He started to kiss her neck and she moaned this encouraged him. She turned around in his arms and he found her mouth whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. He sucked on her bottom lip begging for an entrance, which she granted eagerly. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked over to the wall and pushed her against it, all the while attacking her lips as if it was his life support. As much as he wanted to take this further he knew he couldn't, he wanted to get to know her properly first. Raven broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "I think it's time I show you what I have waiting for you" they smiled at each other, when he tried to pull away Aili's arms around his neck tightened. She slowly shock her head and pouted, when he laughed she began to place tiny kisses around his face. When she got to his mouth she placed the sweetest kiss he'd ever had, God he never wanted to let her go.  
>He groaned and his voice was horse when he spoke, "Please, don't torture me."<br>She giggled then un-wrapped her legs from around his waist, he missed the feeling as soon as it was gone. Once they adjusted themselves he asked, "You ready?"

"Yep, so where are you taking me?" Aili asked curious.  
>Raven tapped his nose and wrapped his arm around her waist and stated walking, "you will just have to find out."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO where's he gonna take her? :3 <strong>

**did you enjoy it, I hope you did :D Until next time amigos and thanks for reading :P **


	8. Chapter 9

**Here you go second one tonight have a lovely weekend guys, see you on Monday! :P**

**Enjoy**

**Love Lids :) x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"So where's _your_ car?" The car park was empty but one car remained was Lamborghini Gallardo STS (A.N: link on profile). Aili knew what type of car it was because her cousin had makes her sit down and look though his sticker collection ever time she sees him.  
>Raven chuckled at her question and walked over to the car, Aili's mouth dropped to the ground, "You have to be joking me!" He shook his head with a smirk. Aili carried on but this time she was circling the car and sliding her hand across its smooth and shiny dark red surface, "<em>You<em> have a Lambo Gallardo STS?" she asked dazed, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Wait you know this car?" Raven asked surprised.

Aili suddenly turned shy, "umm yeah..." she bit her lip and looked down as Raven came around to her and she looked up though her lashes.  
>Raven looked down at her almost in awe of her; he shook his head as if to dismiss a thought he had had. Aili tilted her head to the side, "what?"<p>

He shook his head again, "I was just thinking of how much you surprise me and how much we don't actually know each other at all but I feel like I have known you forever and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He said the last bit in a whispered rush.

Aili was stunned; she felt exactly the same. She reached up and stroked his cheek, "Come on, I can't wait any longer to see what you have planned." She said with a grin.

Raven grinned back and walked her to the car door, opened it for her and when she was in and settled he closed it. Aili watched as he made his own way around the car and then he got in.

_Jesus, Sammie will go nuts when he finds out I have taken a ride in Lambo Gallardo STS._

She thought smiling; her cousin Sammie was obsessed with cars.

Before Raven drove off he put on the radio and David Guetta's Titanium came on. Aili loved this song. It was just starting up, Aili let the first verse go by just humming but when it got to the chorus she couldn't hold back so she started singing along;

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away  
>ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away<br>you shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>you shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>I am titanium_

Aili was looking out the window as she sang; she hit ever note, she was pleased with herself. She sang along quietly though the whole song. When it had finished she took a glance at Raven who she had seen fidgeting in the corner of her eye. Raven was glancing between her and the road.  
>"What?" she asked embarrassed.<br>"How do you do it?" Aili was confused and must have shown it as he carried on, "How do you make me want you more every second I'm with you, it's like I find more secret talents every time I'm with you." He laughed "I can't do anything like you can; your beautiful by nature, you can dance like an angle and sing like" he shook his head again, "like I have never heard."  
>Aili's cheeks flushed at his compliments, "I'm not that pretty, ok maybe I can dance well but that's only because I have trained every day since I was THREE! But singing?" she shook her head and sighed, "You know I have never really sung in front of someone other than my brother and sister and my Best friend Shekinah." She giggled "So feel privileged I sung in front of you."<br>Raven chuckled, "Oh don't worry, I'm feel _very_ privileged." And then gave her a smile that sent a shiver down her back.

After a few more minutes Raven pulled over and parked the car and they both climbed out, Raven got something out of the trunk of the car. Aili looked around they were at a meadow she hadn't been to since her nanny had taken her to as a child.  
>"We're having a picnic?" Aili asked excitedly when she saw he was holding a picnic hamper.<br>He grinned at her and nodded, they walked over to the grass and he placed the basket down and then spread a blanket down.  
>When they'd sat down Aili looked in to the basket and found a whole load of goodies; pasta, cheese, bread, strawberries, grapes and cakes of all verities.<p>

"Oh my god, you brought the bakers!" she laughed.  
>"Well I didn't know what type of cake you liked so I got a whole load." He chuckled, "ok while we eat we're gonna play a game" He smiled.<br>"Ok, what game?"  
>"Questions, I'll go first." He paused thinking, "What's your favourite colour?"<br>Aili thought about it, "Um I don't really know, I guess a dark reddish colour like maroon, what about you?"  
>Raven looked surprised, "Um – well, maroon." They laughed.<br>"Ok next, favourite movie?"  
>"Inception." She answered easily, "you?"<br>"Aww, Inception's a good film but not my favourite, my favourite film or should I say films are the rush hour's." Aili's face was blank, "Please tell me you have seen them." She shook her head and Ravens eyes widened, "Good lord! Ok we are having a movie marathon!" then he stiffened.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked concerned by the look on his face, but he brushed it off.<br>"Nothing, ok. What's your favourite type of food?"  
>"Pizza, you?"<br>"Pizza." They laughed again.

On and on this went, back and forth until they had no more questions to ask. 

* * *

><p><strong>how was it? :D a good date or what? :P R&amp;R please! till next time :D ... <strong>


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys hope you weekend was nice, mine was :3 so here you go another one! xD this one is... interesting and there's a lot of talking mostly from Aili. we find out something... BIG! MWHAHAHAH! :D read on to find out what that is :P  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :D**

**Love Lids :) x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

They had lain down on the blanket; it was getting dark and they watched the stars. They had finished talking about everything and had finished eating as well.  
>Suddenly Aili spoke up, "What's your biggest secret?" Raven stiffened, he did have a big secret but he didn't know or want to know exactly what it – what he was, Aili must have sensed his unease and hurried on, "you don't have to tell me, I understand, would it help if I went first? I only want to tell you my secret because I feel... I feel like you wouldn't want to carry on with this," she gestured between the two of them.<br>Raven sucked in air, he was nervous of what she'd tell him, blowing out the air he said "Okay."

Aili glanced at him then looked away; she kept her face away from him as she began her story, "I'm not like normal Strigoi, and it's not just of the whole not drinking blood thing.  
>When I was fifteen, me and my best friend went out quite late at night; it was the first time we were allowed out alone. At the time I was very close to my cousin Drew, and Shekinah had a <em>huge<em> crush on him. He's not that much older than us and he agreed we could meet up with him and his friends, so we met them at the beach. Shekinah was talking and flirting with drew and I was talking to some of his friends," she paused and flinched, "His friends all happened to be male," Raven growled, "No _that_ didn't happen, as creepy as Drew was he wouldn't let them go too far with me..." she shook her head, "this is not the story." It sounded to raven that she had to remind herself to not get side tracked, "At the time I praised him and I never once questioned him. I had thought he loved me like a sister." She laughed bitterly.  
>"Soon they said they had to go take care of business; that we should wait for them to come back as they wouldn't be that long." Her eyes clouded over in memory, "we watched them walk off in to the distance and at first we did as Drew said and we stayed but then curiosity got the better of Shekinah and she convinced me that we should follow them. We hid behind a bush when we found them... what we saw..." she shook her head again, as if to try and erase the image and a single tear trailed down his cheek, Raven whipped away. "They had slaughtered about fifteen humans, and they stood there laughing with a girl I had never seen before, she looked... different. Shekinah was vomiting behind me, but I couldn't look away. My blood began to boil beneath my skin. Disgust, hatred and fright caused though my body. And then it happened." Ravens stomach clenched with anticipation, "A white mist encircled me, my eyes started to glow white and I was lifted off the ground." Raven gulped this sounded all too familiar, "the others had noticed us by now, I was looking straight at Drew, I flew at him and I stopped in front of him. When I spoke it came out strange. I told him he brought disgrace, <em>they<em> all had. That they had broken ancient codes of law, that many had forgotten, I told him that I hadn't forgotten, that I never would forget." She looked Raven in the eye, "it was like I had lived before but a long time ago," as she said this, her eyes showed a hint of excitement, "So basically they ran and took the girl with them, I haven't seen them since – no one has. After me and Shekinah got over the trauma of we saw we did some research and found out what I am..." Raven sucked in air waiting for an answer, Aili grinned at him she knew she was keeping him in suspense and she loved it, he could see that much in her eyes, "I'm called an Athienix; I come in a pair – so to say – when we are together _very_ powerful, we also found out that we are reincarnated when there is danger for our people or when there shall be a big battle, which explains why I felt like I had lived before. I have since learnt to control myself and I can change when I want." She smiled proud of herself, "the first couple of times I changed everything from the past came back to me, I know _everything_ that has been but one thing I can't see is who 'my other half'-so to say- is. I know it's a boy but his face is always blurred." Her brow creased.  
>Raven was shocked, "wait. You know about <em>my<em> people?"  
>She smirked and nodded, "I pretend not to know because my parents don't know who or what I am," she smiled sadly, "I know I can't trust my parents with the knowledge of what I truly am, but you..." she tilted her head to the side and moved closer to him, "you, your different" her voice was husky and her lips were inches from his, "I feel like I can trust you." She tapped his nose and pulled away. He scowled at her and her laugh rang though his body.<p>

_Tease!_ He thought. When he spoke next his voice was uneven with lust. "Can, can you show me your true form?" He asked, he needed to see if he was like her. What had happened to him, she had just talked about.

Aili nodded, turning serious, and got up and walked back a little. She closed her eyes, the white fog started to appear, she opened her eyes and they both gasped. Raven was sure he had never seen _anything_ so beautiful in his life.  
>Aili moved closer and touched his cheek, "You." She muttered and then she said something in a fast language he found familiar but couldn't understand. Once she had finished she placed both her hands on his face and closed her eyes. Raven gasped again the dark fog started to appear around him again and he started to fight it.<br>"No! Don't fight it, it's alright I'm here." She spoke softly to sooth him, he trusted her so he closed his eyes and let it take over.  
>"Raven, open your eyes, please love it's alright." She spoke to him with affection.<br>He did as he was told; he stared down at her, "You're so beautiful."  
>She giggled, "Not so bad yourself." They looked in to each other's eyes the fog around them didn't mix together but covered them both.<p>

Suddenly Raven wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They stayed like that for some time but then Aili pulled back slightly.  
>"I have something to show you." She placed her hand either side of his head and closed her eyes. Images flashed though Ravens mind. Images of war, images of him and of the girl who stood before him.<br>"That's our past, the battle when the humans came. We need to train, we have a lot of work to do; our destiny awaits us - the battle between our people is near."

* * *

><p><strong>So? how was it? :3 good I hope, don't forget to Review :D you know you want to 0.0 - puppy eyes! you have to now! :D till next time...<strong>


	10. Chapter 11

**OK, Ok I know its really short but its Eater day... and I have been up in London town for a few days :D so this is the best I have got at the the moment but I DO HAVE ANOTHER STORY NOW! :O I know right! so go check that out :D and I'll try update sometime soon :3 and I'll make it up to you then :D**

**Ok enjoy...**

**Love Lid x**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 11**

Raven drove Aili home, she could tell she had shocked him; even if he said he was fine. Aili fidgeted in her seat; they had stayed out till eleven and she had to think of an excuse for being so late home. Raven pulled up outside her house and cut the engine.  
>"Aili..." he began, he looked really nervous, "Um, I really like you. I feel like I can't live without you in my life and it might just because we're the same... thing, but I feel like you're meant to be by my side forever... but our families won't allow that..." he looked her right in the eye, she could see his eyes were watery.<br>She smiled and caressed his cheek, "I was made to be by your side... and our families don't know what we are and how we are going to save _our_ people." She kissed his lips.  
>When she tried to pull away, Raven shook his head and pulled her on his lap. She giggled at his action and deepened the kiss, "Raven- wait what is your middle name?" she asked<br>"Toby." He said simply whilst kissing her neck.  
>"Well then Raven Toby Knight, will you please let me leave so I can go explain to my parents where I have been for the last five hours?" she said smiling as he kissed her neck harder.<br>"Nope, I don't think I can let you go, not now anyway..." he said as she moaned in pleasure.  
>She grabbed his hair and brought his mouth to hers and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone in her life, after she was done she kissed his nose, "Goodbye my love, I'll see you tomorrow," and got out the car on the driver's side, leaving a very shocked Raven sitting in his car stunned. She grinned at her effect on him and strutted off to her house. Once she got inside ran straight to her room got changed in her PJ's then walked to the kitchen, she couldn't hear her parents anywhere around the house. Something was up, but what?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I know its sooo short :( but keep reading I'll update better next time I PROMISE! there you have my word! go check out my other story :D and dont for get to R&amp;R please :D till next time guys :D ...<strong>


	11. author's note

**Hey, so I am sooo sorry I haven't been up loading lately it's just my exams are coming up and well you know but also if anyone has any idea's they would like to share with me for the story DON'T BE AFRID... ok so this is my way of saying "I might have a bit of... writer's block!" T.T *cries***

**So yeah again I'm really sorry I hope to be back soon and remember I haven't given up! :D I will be back! Don't forget me :D**

**love Lid's :P x**


	12. author's note 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!

**P.S I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! SO GET READY :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here you go sorry about the wait but you know how it is :D  
>enjoy!<br>**

**Lids x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Raven watched dazed as Aili giggled her way up the drive way to her house, she was putting on quite a welcomed show for him. He sat there for a good five minutes. Gulping he tried to adjust himself, taking a deep breath he started the car and pulled away from the curb. Just then his phone went off, checking the caller I-D and chuckling to himself when he saw that it was Aili he answered the phone.  
>"Hey babe, I knew you didn't really want to leave me" he grinned.<br>"Raven? I need you to come back here now, please." She sounded strained and it worried him.  
>He frowned and turned the car around in a dangerous U-turn, "On my way now." He pulled up outside her house a moment later, jumping out of his car and ran to the door.<p>

Raven knocked on the large wooden door, Aili must have been close by because it opened strait away and she flung herself into his arms.  
>"Aili what's wrong? What's happened?"<br>"Don't let them hurt me!" she sobbed in to his shoulder, her nails digging into his back.  
>"Shhh... They won't hurt you, Aili-<br>"PROMISE ME! You won't let them hurt me!"  
>Raven tried to pull back so he could look at her but she wouldn't have any of it and clang on for dear life. "Aili babe what's happened?"<br>"RAVEN! PROMISE ME!" She near enough screamed, tears streaming like waterfalls from her eyes.  
>"I promise Aili I will never let anyone hurt you, as long as I'm alive no one will hurt you again." He reassured her.<br>She stayed silent for a while, just crying. "He's back..." was all she managed to get out.  
>"Who's back?" he was slightly confused.<br>"Drew..."  
>Raven stiffened, "How... How do you know?"<br>"Just take me away from here, now!"  
>"Aili, where is your family?" he suddenly realised that if anyone of them saw them together everything would kick off.<br>She shrugged and cried harder; if possible. She wasn't telling him something, and that something was in that house. "Aili what's happened?"  
>"Please can you take me somewhere else I can't stay here..." she whispered.<br>"Ok... Let's go and get you some clothes so you can stay at mine" He said losing his grip on her and trying to move into the house, but she wouldn't let go of him. "Aili?" he moved away from her and tipped her chin up to look her in the eyes, "Why won't you go into your house?"

She was shaking, "M-Mother and F-Father are o-out...but..."  
>"But?" Raven Prompted.<br>"But... Sam and Douma..." Sobs raked though her petit body Raven moved to comfort her; he wrapped her in his arms, he had a bad feeling about what she would say next. "They killed them..." she whispered barely load enough for him to hear, he held her closer and stroked her hair while he whispered sweet promises to her. After a while her sobbing hadn't stopped so he picked her up and carried her to his car, opened the car door with one hand whilst still supporting Aili he placed her in the seat.

"Please don't leave me" she begged and for a second he was tempted to just drive off there and then but he knew he had to go get her some stuff and check the house out first.  
>He shook his head, "No, I'll be back in a second and I'll lock the door." He reassured her.<br>She nodded in defeat; Raven kissed her softly then again but on her head, "I love you." And with that he shut the door and locked it.

He was apprehensive at what he might find when he walked in to the house, he walked up the stairs and in to Aili's brother and sister's room. "Oh shit!" they were laying on their beds Sam was slaughtered and Douma had obviously been raped before she was also slaughtered, it was vile "she was seven years old for heaven's sake" he yelled. He shivered and walked to Aili's room he just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible he grabbed the first things he could and ran to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? good I hope :D until next time...<strong>


End file.
